The Story
by StephintheTardis
Summary: Another day at the office and Lisa is hiding in what seems to be her captain's vacated office. Yeah.


It was worth a try, I suppose.

I had a stack of paperwork in my arms, piled so high I could barely see over the top of it. Of course, I'd had to do it all last minute since Kyouraku-taichou neglected the work yet again. It became tiresome, day after day, week after week, year after year, that I would be piled with the endless workload that was required of a captain, but there wasn't really anything I could do to prevent that. Kyouraku-taichou had been doing things this way for centuries, and I highly doubted that the opinion of one lieutenant, female or not, would change his mind.

Not even bothering to knock, since I assumed that the office was empty, I slid the door open with my foot and entered the room, sliding it back shut. Everyone knew that the office was always vacated, and so no one ever came there to check on anything. I decided that I'd remain here for the rest of the day and enjoy my peace and quiet. Setting down the paperwork on Kyouraku-taichou's desk, I sighed, taking one of the unread books from the bookshelf behind his chair, and walked over to the nearest couch, falling upon and stretching my legs across its expanse. Cracking the book open, I began to read it, eyes traveling over the page, but not really taking in anything. Because I felt another reiatsu in the room, one that had been masked a moment ago. My eyes darted upward, widening in surprise as Kyouraku-taichou stepped forward, a lazy grin upon his face.

"Ah, Lisa-chaaaaaan~," he said as he approached me, eyes shining. "How nice of you to join me." His eyes traveled across my body, causing me to furrow my brows, a faint blush tinting my cheeks. There was something a bit more in his eyes, something that I didn't like. He was just toying with my emotions, something he was very good at and about the only trait of him I didn't like. It was amazing how far he could lead me on, only to completely change his mind at the last moment and go take a nap.

He slouched to where I sat, staring at my legs as I refused to move them so he could sit, a dull expression covering my face as I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Do you need something, Kyouraku-taichou?" I asked, voice as dull as my face. His dark eyes met mine, causing another blush to color my face as he gave me one of those seductive smiles that I'd seen him use on the women he was pursuing. I didn't like that look, because I knew as soon as anything was remotely close to happening, he'd stop, causing another bought of sexual frustration to color my being.

"You could move your feet, y'know," he said softly, still watching my every movement.

"Nah, I don't think I will," I replied, burying my nose back in my book and ignoring him. I heard a sigh escape his lips and suddenly I was being lifted into the air, clinging onto his neck for dear life as I lost balance. "God! What are you doing, you idiot?! You could have dropped me!"

He chuckled, sitting us down on the couch, me resting upon his lap as he rested his head upon my shoulder, looking at the book I held in my hands. "Not likely," he said softly. I could feel his warm breath upon my shoulder, and I shivered, still blushing. How I hated that man.

"Read me a story, Lisa-chan~" he requested, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What are you reading?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's a collection of human Fairy Tales by the Grimm Brothers. They're rather…well…grim. You sure you want me to read them?" I glanced over my shoulder to look at him through one turquoise eye. He still had that same, smoldering look in his eyes that was causing me to go insane. I really really hated this.

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, hugging me lightly. I cleared my throat, blush fading, as I nodded.

"Alright," I said, opening a page of the book to a random story. It was short, perfect for the moment. "This is called _The Rose," _I said, taking a breath, feeling him cuddle in closer. "There was once a poor woman how had two children. The youngest—" I stopped short, breath catching in my chest. I felt lips upon my neck, kissing it gently, as a hand on my waist traveled down my hip and to my thigh, lifting up my shihakusho slightly to expose more skin of my leg. I sat up, twist to look at him, nearly dying at the look he had on his eye. My heart began to pound with intensity as he watched me, and I bit my lip nervously. "T-taichou…"

His nose touched mine, his hand finding his way to my face, and I sighed, leaning into his touch. "Shh, Lisa-chan." Everything was silent then, and I swore I could hear the beating of my own heart. Suddenly, his lips met mine, kissing me softly but fiercely, something I had never experienced before in my life. My hands caressed his face as he picked me up, laying me gently upon the couch, discarding his pink kimono and trademark hat to throw them on the ground. He straddled me, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. He began to inch out of his haori, and the neckline of my shihakusho fell, exposing my shoulders and the top of my chest, though not really exposing anything of importance. He broke the kiss, disappointing me a bit, but then went down to kiss and nibble my neck, causing a gasp to escape my lips. My legs began to wrap themselves around his waist, and I felt his hand travel to my thigh, rubbing it firmly. My hands were upon his chest, clawing the skin ever so slightly as I forced open his shihakusho a little more. A bite on my collarbone forced a small groan of pleasure to escape my lips as he continued to work his way downward, licking and sucking on my chest, stopping right before he uncovered anymore skin.

His dark eyes met mine, and I looked back at him, running a hand through his hair. I wanted him more than anything, but I couldn't let myself have him, not yet. I wanted to be sure he was serious, not just toying with my emotions. I sat up, and he knew what I was thinking. I hadn't met someone that was able to read my minor facial expressions and body language like he did. His hand stroked my hair gently, and he pulled me closer to cuddle on the couch, picking up the book that had been left, forgotten, on the floor.

"I'd love to hear the rest of the story," he said gently, kissing the top of my head and handing me the book. "If you don't mind finishing it. Maybe you could read a few more…and we could continue later…" he added as an afterthought, a sly smile upon his face. I sighed, laughing lightly, as I took the book.

"Of course, taichou." I found the page that I had lost, and continued reading. "The youngest had to go every day into the forest to fetch wood…."


End file.
